Montgomery's Suicide
by finelia1997
Summary: Montgomery can't take the bullying anymore so he decides to do something he thought of doing for three months.


**This is actually a one-shot for Montgomery so I hope it works because I've been thinking about it for so long that I decided to do it now. Enjoy!**

(Montgomery's Profile)

I ran to the Pokémon Center crying once again. I was again humiliated by Luka. While I was on my way to my favorite acting class he dumped a can of lilac paint over my body so I looked like a huge lilac flower in class and it doesn't help that my eyes are the same color as the paint and this was my favorite outfit to wear. People laughed at me as I walked past them. Before lunch Luka tripped me so that I would fall down the stairs looking like a fool in front of everyone. My best friend Delbert didn't go to my school and I couldn't bring my pokemon with me so I was alone at lunch. That gave Luka a chance to slam a cream pie over my green hair and a few bottles of red fruit punch staining my clothes and making me into a sticky mess. I spent sixth and seventh period trying to wash it off my green locks. Sadly for me the paint barely got off and there were drops of cream pie deep in the strands of my hair. Also the red fruit punch was really hard to get off especially since it mixed with the lilac paint. The stickiness was always there making my teachers really angry at me since I was their best student.

Once I got to my room I made my decision. I've had enough of this world. I locked the door so that none of my pokemon would get in to see what I'm about to do. I sat on my bed, opened up my side table drawer and took out the suicide note I wrote over and over from the past 3 months. Then I reached into my coat pocket and took out the dagger I kept ever since my brother died. Immediately I slashed at both of my arms ripping the long sleeves of my coat in progress and muffled my mouth with my hands so that no one would hear me scream in pain. As I watched the crimson blood come of my arms I held the note in my right hand and stabbed myself through the heart with the dagger that was in my left. It was painful as I collapsed on the floor bleeding and leaving the cold merciless world behind me.

(No one's Profile)

Unaware of his death Throh kicked the door open and saw his trainer on the floor in a pool of blood. Throh immediately began to scream and cry at the same time as he tried to shake his trainer and make his spirit come back to him. Hearing Throh's screams Delbert rushed into the room saw what Throh was screaming and crying about. He took the note from Montgomery's dead hand and read it. Once he finished he cried while holding Montgomery's dead body and stroking his lilac paint stained green hair.

The next day the school announced Montgomery's suicide. The teachers that liked him were heart-broken that one of their prized students was dead forever. His true love Aurora began to cry uncontrollably with her pokemon crying with her because they all like Montgomery in the past. Luka didn't cry at all. He just stood there with an evil smile on his face knowing that he wanted Montgomery to commit suicide in the first place. Aurora managed to figure this out and she told everyone in the school about what Luka did and right then everyone began to hate him.

At Montgomery's funeral everyone was there including Montgomery's entire family and some friends from around the regions since they all shared a special memory with him. The Clubspolosion people were there as well as Ash and his friends. Aurora was crying as she hugged Montgomery's casket. In the end Montgomery was buried next to Walter's grave. The secret circle was there along with the new members that had recently joined the group. N was there and during the funeral N revealed who the mysterious Monty was.

(A few years later)

Everyone was never the same after his death. Aurora committed suicide and was buried next Montgomery. Delbert took care of Montgomery's pokemon and raised them just like Montgomery did. Throh stayed by Montgomery's grave and refused to leave it. The secret circle was defeated one by one from the darkness. From that day forth the darkness ruled the magical dimension forever. N quit the art of music and began to work as businessman. He never married and before his death he placed a single rose on Montgomery's grave knowing it was Montgomery's favorite kind of flower.

**So guys the moral of this one-shot is that don't commit suicide. You have a lot to live for. Also if you commit suicide you're throwing away all of things life gave you. **


End file.
